User talk:Rowanfall
Hello and Welcome! Hello, Rowan! You're right, this is one of the best warriors fanwiki ever! Please feel free to join the projects, I see from your avatar that you're from WTW, am I right? I just rejoined there, I was quite active once =P. Anyway, I'll do the normal rubbish of linking ou the projects (Project:Create, the fanfic project; Project:Imagine, the charart project]]; Project:SpellCheck, the spellchecking project) and suggest that, if you feel you need, to become an apprentice of the wiki at Project:Adopt A User. I hope you enjoy this great wiki, and I hope that we become friends. 09:37, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Ah I see. But I did recognise the blank correctly =P. I can go add you in. You did put up a join request, right? That way I won't get told off for just adding you in xD. Do you want to go on the chat? I have nothing better to do either XD 09:47, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Signature? Hi rowanfall! I see you are deciding to join the wiki, Welcome! Leopardclaw has already done all the basic stuff for you, but I can make you a siggi if you wish! :) I saw you commented on "Badgerkit" on the charart approval page, thank you very much. I hope we can be friends :) Littlewillow's Valentine?NO WAY! 12:38, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Hiya! Leopard told you all the basic stuff you need to know. I just came by to say hi and to tell you that I love your attitude. You are a confident user that has her goals set for the best wiki in wikia. You sound like me when I first started out. I hope we can be good friends, 16:48, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Welcome! Don't need to to the basic stuff, Leopard already did it. So just saying hi! And that there is an amusing mistake on your user page when you say you had three ''reasons for joining. There's four. Nothing wrong with that but it is amusing. Moooo! Random! 20:25, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: I don't usually make chararts if the character is part of your story, since those need to be approved by P:I before being put on a page. However, if there's a character you want me to make that isn't part of your story, feel free to ask. 8D 02:15, March 1, 2012 (UTC) signature here ya go :) I hope you like it! You know how to make it so it is yor signature, right? You go to prefernces (which is under your user name thing at the top right corner of every page) and search for the "Custom signature" thing. you type in "User:Rowanfall/Sig" and click a check mark in the custom signature box. I didn't explain that too well so i hope you know how to do it already. If you don't just contact me to clear up any problems :) LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 18:10, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Pools Tanks. I'm waiting for someone to vote no. :) [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 22:56, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Do you know how to add onto and fill out Charcter templates? [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 00:57, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: It was easy to make Snagclaw for me. :) Anyway, he looks great! Thanks for submitting! 02:24, April 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm just doing that now, actually. XD Jemilla [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'No ']][[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'one']] [[The Timekeepers|'Will']] 10:50, April 5, 2012 (UTC) If it's already up for approval, you can just re-do it and then re-upload it, then say you redid it. 21:00, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing Information for writing Chasing Powers: Series 1 Book 1 General information: You have to manage your clan's own allegiances. Your cat will have a power. Prophecy: Five will come, bonded by loss. There is another prophecy, which you will find out in the fourth book. You decide when your clan finds out about the prophecy and your power. You get to pick your power and you don't have to tell me what it is. Two cats can have the same power. Requirements for writing book 1: All of the main characters must meet each other. Your character must have his or her warrior name near the end of the first book. Your character must have had some loss in his or her life. Long term requirements: Your character needs to have a litter or have a mate that has a litter at the end of the first series. All of the characters need to turn against each in the fourth book. Unless, you are Lionpaw or Sparkpaw and have become Quietpaw's mate. Restrictions: You character can not personally kill off your clan leader until he or she meets the rogue. You cat can be arrogant, but can not be completely evil until he or she meets the rogue. Your character can not find out their power in the first book. Your character will not find out his or her power until at least the second book. Sunpaw's personal restrictions: You character can fall in love with another one of the main characters, but they can not have kits together. You will write chapter three. The chapter order will stay the same throughout the first book Lionpaw's personal requirements and restrictions: Either Lionpaw or Sparkpaw need to fall in love with Quietpaw. If Lionpaw an Quietpaw become mates, they must have a litter at the end of the first series. You will write chapter four. The chapter order will stay the same throughout the first book Sparkpaw's personal requirements and restrictions. Either Lionpaw or Sparkpaw need to fall in love with Quietpaw. If Sparkpaw and Quietpaw become mates, they must have a litter at the end of the first series. You will write chapter five. The chapter order will stay the same throughout the first book Ivypaw's personal requirement and restrictions. You character can fall in love with another one of the main characters, but they can not have kits together You can have kits with the rogue. You will write chapter one. The chapter order will stay the same throughout the first book. Territory: FrogClan's territory is like ShadowClan's, TwigClan's is like SkyClan's, FishClan's is like RiverClan's, and SunsetClan's is like WindClan. FrogClan borders FishClan to the north. Above FrogClan is Starpine (Moonpool). To the bottom left of FrogClan is the gathering place. Darkboulder is what the leaders stand on. TwigClan borders FishClan and FrogClan to the left. SunsetClan borders FrogClan and FishClan to the right. Thunderpaths separate the clans from the Twolegplace that surrounds them. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 07:48, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Sandstorm ~ For your contest Muha. Muhaha. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 19:02, April 13, 2012 (UTC) My Version of Sandstorm [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 19:32, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Peltstar! :) likey? LittlewillowLAUGH LAUGH LAUGH 22:53, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Well, this is a litte late, but I am your mentor now. Anything you'd like to know? 22:39, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing If you want, I could just graduate you now, since you seem to have a good knowledge of the wiki. 00:19, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing okay but what is a signature and a charart?Pebblestar 23:25, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I didn't know what you meant by making a signautre, I thought that you were stuck with the blue link with your name. and I didn't know what charart meant, I just knew that project imagine was about making art for your characters.Pebblestar 23:29, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ogawd, so sorry about that. *coughIsortofforgotcough* I'll get right on it~ 08:49, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Brony? Bro-Hoof? My good fellow? /) FeatherfootU 01:42, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Guidelines to Writing [[Powers f the Clans: Series 1 Book 1 Important Link Here Order of Chapters Graceglow Littlewillow Komp Splashcloud Strikepaw Rowanfall Avalanchstrike Ambersky Then it starts over. Guidelines for writing first book Everyone's guideline will basically be the same for the first book. Become apprentices in the first few chapters. Don't become a medicine cat. Learn some, but not all of your powers. Half of the character must learn about the prophecy. The prophecy is this: Two will turn against the clan, Two will try to save the clans, and two will pressured so mush by the project, they leave the clans forever to make their own clan so they can live in peace, and two will struggle to stay neutral. It is long, so if you have a better way to word it, or a shorter way, feel free to use it. Territory They live on an island. It takes half a day to fly to the mainland where a big Twolegplace is. Only the strongest fliers and swimmers can make it. In the middle is the gathering place called Largestone. The island is made up of willow, maple, cedar, oak, and pine trees. Tall trees and dark cove are the closest places on the island to the mainland. SoarClan lives on the top half, OceanClan on the bottom. Moonfall is a small cave that is above a tiny waterfall that medicine cats go, along with leaders. There is a path to the top. SoarClan and OceanClan's territory is about the size of ThunderClan's territory at the lake. Map Tall trees______SoarClan's camp ---Moonfall-----Largestones-------- Dark cove _______Fox den ____OceanClan's camp [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[User talk:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 05:42, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Guidelines to Writing Powers f the Clans: Series 1 Book 1 Important Link Here Order of Chapters Graceglow Littlewillow Komp Splashcloud Strikepaw Rowanfall Avalanchstrike Ambersky Then it starts over. Guidelines for writing first book Everyone's guideline will basically be the same for the first book. Become apprentices in the first few chapters. Don't become a medicine cat. Learn some, but not all of your powers. Half of the character must learn about the prophecy. The prophecy is this: Two will turn against the clan, Two will try to save the clans, and two will pressured so mush by the project, they leave the clans forever to make their own clan so they can live in peace, and two will struggle to stay neutral. It is long, so if you have a better way to word it, or a shorter way, feel free to use it. Territory They live on an island. It takes half a day to fly to the mainland where a big Twolegplace is. Only the strongest fliers and swimmers can make it. In the middle is the gathering place called Largestone. The island is made up of willow, maple, cedar, oak, and pine trees. Tall trees and dark cove are the closest places on the island to the mainland. SoarClan lives on the top half, OceanClan on the bottom. Moonfall is a small cave that is above a tiny waterfall that medicine cats go, along with leaders. There is a path to the top. SoarClan and OceanClan's territory is about the size of ThunderClan's territory at the lake. Map Tall trees______SoarClan's camp ---Moonfall-----Largestones-------- Dark cove _______Fox den ____OceanClan's camp [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[User talk:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 05:43, July 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Contests I don't know, Rowan. I really don't. Just whatever. Make one of you want, I'm not stopping you. 14:39, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello! I was just stopping by to let you know I requested you to critique my story on the P:C Critiques Page. If you can, that would be great! Don't worry about getting it done fast, though, I don't mind waiting. :) 12:46, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Shadewing That is pretty cool. You know I nearly had a heart atack when I saw the whole don't blink thing x3 Weeping Angels scare me so much x3 13:58, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Critique Rowan, it's been almost a month since you said you'd do Shadeh's critique. Please try to, and if you don't want to or are too busy or something, please tell us. Thanks, 16:21, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Project:Create Hi Rowan, please would you read this blog and act upon the P:C section. As one of my SW's I don't exactly want to demote you. Critiquing help can be found here and a guide to the difference between Critiques and Reviews may be found Here. Please, please help the P:C back into activity. Much thanks, 20:46, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi again, but it has been a week since my last message and you haven't acted on it. I understand you may be busy, but you are a SW and I don't want to lose you, so if you would please put something on the Reviews or Critiques page that would be lovely. If, however, you do not do anything in the next four or five days, I shall have to demote you and then possibly remove you from the project altogether. Thanks, 14:42, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Shhhhh, it's fine. Don't worry, that message was mostly a blanket message for everyone. I'm busy too, but I'm lazy so I procrastinate often x3 Do what you can, at least you paid attention to me x3 20:42, January 22, 2013 (UTC) I'll do it now, that's an excellent point x3 16:50, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Chasing Powers I made a blog post about being active on my collabs, and Silver told me either on my blog post or my talk page I forgot, that she wasn't going to be able to write as Sunpaw anymore. I made a blog post asking if anyone wanted to talk her spot, and have gotten no responses. I contemplating on wherever I should have someone active already writing a character be Sumpaw until a replacement is found, write as Sunpaw myself until a replacement is found, or wait until someone responds to the blog wanting to write as Sunpaw. I will probably put up another blog post asking. Also, since the subject of collabs is alreay brought up, do you have a character for Formation of the Clans? I will probably create a blog listing all character and saying they are all up for grabs, and original owners have one day to take back their cat before anyone can take it. 01:33, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Collab According to my last reassigning blog, you are writing as Dawn's Shadow for this collab. Go there for information on the series. Also, I wrote Sunpaw's chapter, so I think it's your tun to write for Chasing Powers. It' Lionpaw's turn. 05:07, July 2, 2013 (UTC) I am giving you five seven days to write the chapter, before I will have Leopardclaw write it. I'm really busy, so I won't be able to check most likely any time during the week, so if you need a few more days, tell me, but I probably won't get back to you before next weekend. 23:52, August 24, 2013 (UTC)